Memory Loss
by scooby823945
Summary: It was the day after the memory wipe of the 2nd Dimension, and all seamed well and normal in Danville. The key word in this sentence being seamed.


**_The Flynn-Fletcher Household_**

Phineas Flynn woke up that morning. "Good morning Perry. Uh I feel terrible. Man I have no idea what happened yesterday." He held his hand up to his head. "As a matter of fact I don't remember half of my life. At least that's what it feels like."

Phineas picked up his pillow and threw it at Ferb only to have it thrown back. "How did you do that?" Phineas asked.

"After years of you doing that I finally got you back." Ferb answered smirking.

Phineas smiled. "Let's go get ready then breakfast."

_**The Garcia-Shapiro House**_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. "Good morning Pinky." The girl placed a hand on her chin. "Say Pinky, Do you know what I did yesterday?" Then she really was thinking. "And the day before, and the day before, and the day before…." The girl kept going with this. _

Pinky stared worriedly at her owner. _This isn't right_, Pinky thought, _they were only to forget yesterday not their whole life._ Then Pinky thought of something even worse. _What if the people hit by the ray only forgot each other and everything they did with those people!_

Pinky shot a worried glance at Isabella.

"Man did I do anything this summer?" Isabella asked then looked down at her pet. Pinky barked. "Oh right I have to get dressed."

The girl got ready for the day.

Pinky took this time to call Perry. Surely he would know what to do.

She waited until Perry answered his watch.

"What?" Perry said clearly annoyed.

"Perry I'm sorry to bug you on your day off but something's wrong with Isabella!" Pinky said rushed.

Perry instantly sat up. "What's the matter? Is she hurt? Is she sick?"

Pinky looked at him with an expression that told him he was talking to fast. "No she's Fine in those categories." Pinky replied "But She can't remember **_anything_**."

"What? Her too? I thought it was a side effect that only got my boys and Candace." Perry was stunned. "We better talk to Monogram now."

Pinky and Perry saluted each other and ran down to Perry's lair.

**_Perry's Lair_**

_Perry and Pinky walked up to Major Monogram and Carl. The pets looked at each other and turned on the translators Phineas and Ferb made before the Mind Wipe._

"Um," Pinky said her voice sounding kind of like Isabella's with a slight Mexican ascent. "Sir?"

The Major turned around and looked at the two. "Ah Agent P & Agent P, It's a true pleasure to see you both. But what are you doing here?"

"Well," Perry said sounding quite Australian. "Our owners don't remember anything." Then for extra empathy he added, "At all."

Major Monogram's eyes grew very large. "They forgot more than yesterday?"

"Well they kinda forgot everyone hit with the inator and everything they ever did with them." Pinky said seriously.

"Well as long as they forgot yesterday I could care less." Said the Major.

Perry wanted to sock him, but he was his superior. He wasn't allowed to hurt his superior. But Monogram wasn't Pinky's.

Pinky got so mad. She jumped on Monogram and slapped him really hard. So hard in fact that he had a paw print on his face.

"What was that for?" Monogram asked surprised.

"Could care less?! Do you know how much Phineas means to Isabella. Oh when i get my paws on you then we'll see who could care less!" Pinky yelled at the major.

Perry grabed her arm and turned her to face him_." _Calm down_, _ need not be angry. He does not understand."

_**The Flynn-Fletcher Backyard**_

_ "Ferb" Phineas __said "I feel like I've forgotten someone very important to me."_

Ferb surged. Suddenly the gate opened to show a Beautiful girl (In Phineas's opinion) Wearing pink.

"Hi my names Isabella. Whatcha Doin?" She said.

"H-Hi I'm Ph-Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." Phineas managed to stutter out.

Ferb caught the stutter and smiled. Then he turned to the girl named Isabella. "I feel like I know you." He said racking his brain to where he would have seen her.

"Yeah I know. I came over here because I felt like I've been doing this for ages." Isabella admitted.

Suddenly a memory hit Ferb.

_**Flashback**_

A young girl about the age of he and his brother walked into the backyard.

"Hi I'm Isabella. Its nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Hi I'm Phineas and This is my brother Ferb Its nice to have a new friend" Phineas smiled. Isabella giggled. "Well it's nice to know I already have friends!"

Suddenly our older sister Candace walked into the backyard.

"WHAT ARE YOU- do we have a new friend?" Candace asked when she saw Isabella. She put on her best smile and walked up to her. " I'm Candace, Candace Flynn, and you are?"

"Oh how rude of me sorry. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. It's very nice to meet you Candace." Isabella said extending her hand and shaking Candace's out stretched palm.

"How old are you, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"PHINEAS!" Candace said flabbergasted putting her hand on her heart.

"What did I say wrong?" Phineas asked looking confused.

"You asked a Lady how old she was. Rule #1 never and I mean NEVER ask a lady how old she is." Candace lectured.

"It's okay, Candace I don't mind." Isabella said smiling at her. "I'm 6."

"No way Ferb and I are too! How cool is that?" Phineas asked. Then he spotted Perry. "Oh there you are ,Perry."

"Who's Perry?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Our Pet. He's a-" Phineas started to say but was cut off by Isabella.

"Oh a Platypus! He's so cute!" She said smiling widely. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course!" Phineas said handing Perry to Isabella. Perry liked Isabella instantly, cuddling up to her.

_**End of Flashback**_

**_Isabella's POV_**

Why do feel so fluttery? Is that the right word? Is that even a word? Uh! I can't think right now! Who is that boy and why does he make me feel this way?

"I do know you. Pretty well too." Ferb said to me.

"What do you mean Ferb ?" Phineas asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well it seems we have been brain washed." Ferb said straining his belt.

"Brain washed? By who?" Phineas asked. "And if we are brain washed how do you know?"

"I recalled a slight memory while you two were talking." Ferb explained quite frankly.

Suddenly a memory flashed back to me…

**_Flashback_**

I was walking in Paris with….Phineas? Yes defiantly Phineas. And I felt really sad like if he was ignoring me. Then I realized he _was_. I was staring at him wondering how he could ever ignore me in the city of love. It's the stinking CITY OF LOVE! How do you ignore a girl there? Anyways he was trying to fix a plane to get home. Wow is this Phineas guy this oblivuos.

**_ End of Flashback_**

I got out of my sate of shock and stared at Phineas. Who is he exatly. I still wasnt sure. How could one person have such an effect on me?

"Isabella, Do you remember what you did yesterday?" Phineas asked me suddenly.

"Uh," I couldent get words to form in my mouth. "No." Cool I Got a Two letter word out. Whoop-Dee-Doo.

"Maybe that has something to do with this memory wipe thing we all have going on. Now if I could just..." Phineas was cut off by the gate trashing open. A big kid wereing a black t-shirt and brown pants stopped in. Behind him was a scared Indian Boy wereing a Light bule shirt and blue overalls.

"Who are Ya?" The big boy asked rudely.

"I'm Phineas and this is Isabella and Ferb." Phineas introduced to everyone.

**_Nobodys POV_**

"The names Buford." The Big Boy exclaimed."Buford Van-Stormm." "And I am Baljeet Ria." The little boy said. " And I'm Irving!" A boy popped oput of the bushes exclaimed. "How long have you been there?" Isabella asked a little freaked out. " Since the end of the Robot Riot Yesterday." Irving said simply. "The what?" Phineas asked as a teenager walked in the Backyard with another two teens.

"Phineas Whats going on?" The red head teen said angrily.

"Hey Candace who are your friends?" Phineas refering to the two other teens behind his sister.

"Wha-? Oh This is Stacy Hirano," She said pointing to The girl on her Right. "And this is Jeremy Johnson." The boy on her left.

Stacy Held out her hand. She was whereing a Greenish top and a blue skirt. In her Long black hair sat a blue bow.

Jeremy on the other hand, was blond with bright blue eyes. He was whereing a brown shirt with an over shirt that was green and base pants.

"Who are your friends and why is one of them a _girl_?" Candace demaned the question.

"Why is one of your friends a boy?" Phineas shot back at her sweetly. "Anyways this is Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. Guys this is Ferb and I's sister Candace."

"Hello." Isabella extended her arm tward Candace and the second the two girls hands met they Instently got a shock.

"Ow. That was weird." Candace looked at her hand.

One evening in Danville...

_Ferb and I had just finished our Do Nothing Day. It's nice to have one of these days every now and then, but there's something on the back of my mind that tells me what to do. I wonder what it is_, Phineas thought as he lay down under the reee in the backyard beside Ferb, who was playing Jump and Duck.

That "something" became clearer.

Phineas suddenly sat up, startling Ferb. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today, I mean, tonight!"

As he whispered his plan to Ferb, Ferb grinned. It has been nearly a week since Phineas and Isabella went out together for a walk in the park. He knew Isabella was in for a surprise.

Phineas went to the mall to buy chocolates and flowers, while Ferb snuck up to Isabella's backyard and quietly set the scene, with the help of yesterday's invention, a gun that fires an invisible ray.

Phineas accomplished his task in a short time. While he was on the way to Isabella's place, he sent her a text.

_Go to your backyard in five minutes._

Isabella just chuckled at the message, yet she felt excited. "I wonder what Phineas is up to this time", and peeked on her backyard, but found nothing, although Ferb was there, building something.

After 5 minutes, Phineas arrived at Isabella's backyard, while Ferb reversed the effects of the invisible ray to reveal what he built.

When all was set, Ferb started playing the guitar, and Phineas started singing.

Isabella was surprised when she heard the sweet sound of a guitar and Phineas' melodious voice, singing.

_Who knows how long I've loved you?You know I love you stillWill I wait a lonely lifetime?If you want me to, I will _

_'Cause if I ever saw youI didn't catch your nameBut it doesn't really matterI will always feel the same _

_I love you forever and foreverLove you with all my heartLove you whenever we're togetherLove you when we're apartHmmmm..._

She was frozen in place, completely taken by surprise. Inside, she was practically screaming and jumping up and down with joy.

_When I finally find youThis song will fill the airSing it loud so I can hear youMake it easy to be near youAll the thing you do endear you to meOh, you know, I will...Hmmmm..._

Ferb pressed a button on a remote, and heart-shaped lights brightened up the backyard, and sweet-smelling perfume enveloped them. The two leaned closer to each other, as Phineas continued singing.

_I love you forever and foreverLove you with all my heartI love you whenever we're togetherLove you when we're apart_

At this point, tears of joy flowed down Isabella's cheeks while Phineas was still singing, this time in front of her. The two gradually leaned to each other even closer...and closer. Their lips were only a few inches apart, and Isabella took in his mint-scented breath.

_When I finally youThis song will fill the airSing it loud so I can hear youMake it easy to be near youAll the things you do endear you to meOh, you know, I willI-_

Phineas was cut off by Isabella kissing her. He was completely taken by surprise, but quickly recovered and kissed her back.

While they were kissing, Phineas signaled Ferb to reveal the gifts that he made invisible when he arrived. When they broke off, he presented them to her, while saying, "From Phineas Flynn to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, with love." in a childlike manner, and his stunning blue eyes had the same childish look.

Isabella giggled as she received his gifts of chocolates and flowers. "Oh look, it's the same smart, imaginative and not to mention, the cute Phineas Flynn I've known and loved for years.". And with that, she hugged him, whispering, "From Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to Phineas Flynn, thank you, with love."

As they were hugging, Isabella's mom, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro went to the backyard. "Isa, time to come inside, dear. Dinner's ready...oh."

Isabella was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her mom calling her, yet she sensed that her mom was there so she suddenly broke off. "Mom, I can explain...". She was cut off by her mom.

"Aww, it's alright dear. It's nice to see my little Isa growing up. Please take good care of her Phineas. She's my only daughter."

"Sure, mom!-"...Phineas suddenly covered his mouth as soon as he said the word _mom_.

"Don't mind it dear. Call me 'mom' as much as you want, hehe. I'd be more happy to see you marry my little Isa in the future. You two make a perfect couple."

Isabella blushed. "Mom!", she said, completely embarrassed.

"Oops, shouldn't have said that. Sorry dear." Vivian said with a laugh, and continued, "I think it's getting late out here, why don't you eat here, Phineas? I think it's okay for Linda that you have your dinner here...oh there you are Ferb! Come on in, I made a bunch a tacos for everyone!", and they all went inside.

Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas and Ferb's mom, was watching the whole time from the window of the living room. "That's very nice of Phineas. Thank God that finally got through that triangular skull of his, haha...", she commented to herself, and as the four went inside the house, she continued preparing dinner.


End file.
